fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuse's Offensive
"Fuse's Offensive" is the tenth chapter of the FanFiction.Net series Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock. Summary Fuse's war on the Fusion Fall Academy East has hit day two, and it has already exacted forty student casualties. The remaining living students have been put into safe havens around the school. Pike and ninety-nine others have been sent to the Boys' Locker Room, with staff guards who change every two hours. Odd had first watch, and Buttercup comes in soon after for safety, as well as to tell Odd of William's broken ankle. Odd reveals that he had let Alysson into the Null Void two days prior and that she's still there. Pike runs to her over Buttercup's objections. He finds her under the bleachers, and she kisses him, revealing to him that she loves him. He panics and sends her home. After Odd's shift, he and Buttercup leave, and Aelita comes in. Pike asks Aelita for her opinion on the Buttercup situation. She tells him that all he can do is talk to her. He goes out to get a weapon and armor, killing a Darkpaper Ninja in the process. He get the graduate armor and the Infinity sword. He goes into the staff dorm, where he killed an Alpha Arachnid and five Pesky Ponies before he made it to Dexter's room. He pulls Buttercup out and tells her about what happened with Alysson and she accepts it. They are attacked by a Hornet created by Xana, but Yumi hails it and tells it they are friends. The battle has reached its nineteenth hour, and altogether sixty students have been killed. Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Pike, and Buttercup have to split up and handle specific tasks in teams. Odd and Ulrich are to find Fuse's portal and destroy it. Aelita and Pike are to find Fuse and kill him. Yumi and Buttercup are taking out any monsters left. Odd and Ulrich find the portal and search for its schematic, revealing what it looks like. When it's found, they pin-point its location and burn the schematic. Ulrich jumps out and tells Odd to destroy the portal. Meanwhile, Aelita and Pike search for Fuse and find him in the field. They plan an attack, but Nigel Uno rushes on Fuse in full force, causing his own untimely death. Pike goes in in anger that Nigel is dead, and he slices off Fuse's hand. An injured Fuse runs off and jumps into his portal, just before it is destroyed by Odd Della Robbia. They console a weeping Ulrich, as Buttercup and Yumi come in to comfort him as well. The war is over, and Odd comes in unharmed, having escaped via his own portal. Before coming back, he proposed to his longtime girlfriend, Samantha Knight, and they are marrying after the training year is over. After Nigel Uno's service, the Lyoko Warriors (excluding an injured William) are deployed and Buttercup announces her pregnancy. Trivia *2nd and 3rd announced deaths: 60 students, as well as Nigel Uno *Nigel Uno's was the first death that took place in the course of a chapter that went into detail. *Buttercup is now pregnant. *This was the final episode of Cycle 1. POVs *Pike *Ulrich *Yumi Category:Fan Fictions Category:A to Z